DOAngels : Promesse du mois des Récoltes
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: En des jours lointains, l'Impératrice Jessamine et son Protecteur Corvo se sont fait une promesse, une promesse d'enfants...


« Princesse ? Où êtes-vous donc, Princesse Jessamine ? Princesse ? »

Emportés par la brise estivale, les appels maintes fois répétés du précepteur, des domestiques et des gardes lancés à sa recherche dans les jardins du palais se perdaient tout autour d'eux dans les épais feuillages au vert cru et vivifiant. Quelquefois, les sons de la battue semblaient se rapprocher, puis ils s'éloignaient de même, et la princesse semblait demeurer parfaitement introuvable, source d'une inquiétude croissante qui cédait parfois le pas à un certain agacement.

Car si la princesse Jessamine Kaldwin les entendait parfaitement, ces appels, elle n'était en aucun cas perdue. Elle se cachait, comme à son habitude, fuyait cet ennuyeux précepteur et ses fâcheuses leçons, sourde aux suppliques des pauvres servantes réquisitionnées pour la trouver, indifférente aux conjurations des gardes dérangés dans leurs devoirs.

Une seule et unique chose attirait pleinement l'attention de la future Impératrice de Dunwall à ce moment-là : la pomme de Morley qu'elle tentait d'attraper, hissée de toute sa longueur sur les épaules de Corvo, son apprenti Protecteur. Haut perché, le fruit à la rougeur éclatante se dérobait sans cesse au gré du souffle du vent à ses tentatives désespérées de s'en emparer.

« Rapproche-toi encore, Corvo, insistait-elle pour la énième fois. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus !

– Princesse, tentait de la raisonner l'apprenti Protecteur, cette pomme-ci est bien trop haut. Vous ne parviendrez jamais à l'atteindre.

– Tais-toi et rapproche-toi donc du tronc ! Je réussirai à l'attraper si tu fais ce que je te dis ! »

Incapable de discuter davantage ses caprices, Corvo fit donc une fois de plus de son mieux pour se coller au plus près de l'arbre, tout en veillant à bien retenir les pieds de la princesse sur ses épaules afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Que dirait-on donc d'un apprenti Protecteur qui laisserait sa future Impératrice se blesser lors d'une cueillette dans les jardins de la Dunwall Tower ?... Il n'était d'ailleurs pas question qu'elle se blessât tout court, bien que Corvo continuât fermement de croire qu'elle prenait des risques inconsidérés à essayer d'attraper ce fruit-là alors qu'elle en avait déjà cueilli une bonne douzaine !

Mais la pomme de Morley, si elle partageait la même apparence que la pomme de Gristol native de l'île où s'érigeait la capitale de l'Empire, affichait une plus forte teneur en sucre et une saveur par conséquent plus suave et mois acidulée qui faisait incontestablement la joie de tous les enfants, princesses y comprises. À Gristol, on ne trouvait cependant de telles pommes qu'à l'import, malheureusement, et à un prix plutôt élevé… hormis dans le jardin royal, puisque poussait là un pommier de Morley qui avait été des années auparavant offert par une délégation diplomatique de passage à Dunwall. Aujourd'hui qu'il était chargé de lourds fruits bien mûrs, la jeune Jessamine Kaldwin, à peine adolescente, n'entendait pas en laisser s'écraser un seul sur le sol !

Cela faisait donc près d'une heure et demie que l'apprenti Protecteur royal faisait ainsi office à sa maîtresse d'escabeau… Un usage auquel son maître d'armes ne l'avait certainement pas formé mais qui était pourtant celui qu'elle requérait de lui le plus souvent, à présent que la belle saison des Récoltes était revenue. C'était en début d'après-midi, ce clair jour-là, qu'elle était venue le quérir dans la cour où il s'adonnait normalement à ses entraînements libres ; elle avait exigé sans détour sa présence et lui n'avait trouvé aucun argument, même raisonnable, capable de la dissuader.

Corvo savait pourtant parfaitement bien que c'était pour la princesse l'heure de ses leçons d'Histoire et de Géographie. Mais la jeune fille qui aurait un jour toute emprise sur son existence avait préféré s'en aller dans le parc pour faire la cueillette des fruits, voulu qu'il l'accompagne et refusé catégoriquement d'entendre tout avis contraire à sa décision. Sans doute aurait-elle fait montre de bien moins d'autorité si la scène en question s'était déroulée en présence de l'un des adultes du palais, mais la princesse s'arrangeait toujours pour lui présenter ce genre d'exigences lorsque nul n'était dans les environs : elle savait que lui ne lui refusait jamais rien, elle ne le savait que trop…

Le jeune garçon en était donc là, douloureusement accolé au tronc d'un arbre, sa princesse sur les épaules qui remuait sans cesse en tout sens, à se maudire une fois de plus de ne jamais savoir lui dire non. Parce qu'elle était de la famille impériale alors que lui n'était qu'un apprenti soldat venu de province, bien sûr, mais aussi un peu parce qu'elle était une fille, et que les filles lui semblaient avoir cette sorte d'aplomb naturel auquel il était particulièrement difficile de résister… La princesse Jessamine Kaldwin, en tout cas.

Et enfin, il fallait également dire que, s'il regrettait toujours de se laisser ainsi entraîner par la princesse, il ne se trouvait finalement pas si mécontent de se retrouver à jouer avec elle loin des grandes personnes, même lorsque, comme maintenant, elle se servait de lui comme d'une vulgaire échelle !

Quel dilemme, alors, d'entendre toujours sa conscience lui rappeler qu'ils avaient pourtant tous deux d'importants devoirs à remplir et que la vie ne pouvait être faite que de jeux et de désobéissances…

Tout aussi difficile pour lui était la nécessité de maintenir la princesse en équilibre sur ses épaules sans pour autant lever les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et dans quelle mesure cela risquait de la faire tomber. En effet, face aux températures pesantes de cette journée particulièrement torride, la princesse avait préféré à ses culottes habituelles une robe légère de lin blanc dont il sentait parfois flotter les pans au-dessus de ses cheveux… Lever le nez en pareilles circonstances l'amènerait nécessairement à commettre un affront qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais ! Et qu'elle lui reprocherait sans doute vertement, d'ailleurs, si elle venait à le remarquer…

« Je l'ai presque, Corvo, approche-toi encore ! »

Sans perdre son temps à discuter, cette fois, le garçon fit de son mieux pour avancer son pied gauche au milieu d'un amas d'énormes racines, jusqu'à pouvoir coller complètement son visage contre le tronc de l'arbre. Au-dessus de lui, le corps tendu à l'extrême, presque sur la pointe des pieds, Jessamine élançait son bras vers le fruit bien mûr aux rondeurs appétissantes ; ses doigts en caressaient enfin la peau soyeuse. Son excitation redoublée lui faisant oublier toute prudence, la princesse sautilla même des épaules de Corvo pour attraper sa cible. Et enfin, elle sentit sa prise se refermer dessus, la queue se détacher de la branche alors qu'elle tirait dessus… La princesse poussa un cri de joie et de triomphe… et remarqua alors que le tronc du pommier s'éloignait de plus en plus…

« Corvo ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, en panique. Je tombe ! »

Avant qu'elle le signalât, il l'avait senti, resserré sa prise sur les chevilles de la jeune fille et tenté de reculer son pied gauche afin de prendre un appui plus stable et l'empêcher de basculer en arrière. Mais le cri qu'elle venait de pousser avait malgré lui attiré son attention, annihilé sa concentration et incité son regard à se porter vers l'origine de cet appel…

Tout ce qu'il vit alors, à l'horizon à la fois proche et lointain qui se dessinait à l'intersection des jambes minces et fuselées, sous la pénombre tremblante de la robe de lin, ce fut la courte culotte bouffante que portaient sous leurs jupons les fillettes qui n'avaient pas encore atteint l'âge de quatorze ans, heureusement pour elle ! La vision, qui lui mit aussitôt le rouge le plus vif aux joues, était tout à fait renversante… au sens propre !

Lorsqu'il revint à lui du brutal étourdissement que lui avait infligé le choc de sa tête contre le sol, qui lui rappelait le violent coup que son maître d'armes lui avait un jour porté derrière la nuque du pommeau de son épée pour lui apprendre à ne plus découvrir sa garde comme il avait eu la maladresse de le faire, l'apprenti Protecteur put toutefois se réjouir d'être parvenu à amortir la chute de la princesse Kaldwin, puisqu'elle avait finalement basculé en avantexercée au bon endroit de ses cuisses, tandis que lui tombait en arrière et se retrouvait donc écrasée sur son corps, sans avoir comme lui heurté la terre de plein fouet. Son dernier réflexe, plus heureux que le précédent, de tirer les cuisses de la princesse dans le sens opposé à sa chute avait été payant… La douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne lui rappelait tout de même avec persistance qu'il ne s'agissait vraiment pas d'une victoire tandis que la honte le gagnait d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle maladresse et de se retrouver dans cette fort incommodante et malséante position…

« Aïe ! Corvo, tu m'as fait mal ! » se lamenta la princesse qui se redressait péniblement en massant ses membres endoloris.

Alarmé par la plainte de sa maîtresse qui chassa d'un coup de son esprit ses propres souffrances, Corvo s'accroupit prestement auprès d'elle, lui adressant des regards désolés et inquiets.

« Je suis terriblement confus, Princesse ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? N'avez-vous rien de cassé ? »

Avec des gestes experts et parfaitement concentrés, il lui palpa les membres, à la recherche de la plus infime fracture. Jessamine se sentit soudain manquer d'air.

« Non, ça va, rétorqua-t-elle en le repoussant sans ménagement, agacée par ses sempiternelles et étouffantes précautions envers elle. Ce ne sont que quelques écorchures. Et tu as sali ma robe ! »

Corvo ne répondit que par un air penaud dont la contrition lui fit presque de la peine. Pour oublier au plus vite ce fâcheux incident, la princesse s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre et tira par la manche son apprenti Protecteur pour qu'il vienne s'installer de même à son côté. Jessamine partagea ensuite entre eux les pommes qu'elle avait cueillies puis glissés dans l'une des mains de Corvo pour qu'il les laissât ensuite tomber au pied de l'arbre, d'assez bas pour qu'elles ne s'écrasassent pas. Elles étaient délicieusement mûres et juteuses : bientôt, elle aurait autant sali sa robe par le jus qui dégoulinait le long de son menton à chaque bouchée qu'elle avait reproché à Corvo de l'avoir fait.

Après avoir grignoté quelques fruits à peine, les deux enfants avaient retrouvé toute leur bonne humeur, recommencé à deviser et à rire comme ils en avaient l'habitude, au grand désarroi des adultes auxquels ils désobéissaient tous deux…

Cependant, tandis qu'ils savouraient encore ce festin durement gagné, les voix appelant la princesse à retourner à ses leçons s'étaient faites plus proches. Sans doute les appelants avaient-ils entendu s'élever entre les arbres le cri qu'elle n'avait pu se retenir de lâcher au moment où elle sentie basculer des épaules de Corvo et identifié, ainsi, la direction dans laquelle elle s'était avec ce dernier réfugiée. Si la princesse continua d'ignorer leurs voix avec dédain, l'apprenti Protecteur, lui, sentit la honte le submerger et finit en conséquence par murmurer, timidement :

« Princesse… Peut-être est-il temps de vous en retourner auprès de votre maître d'Histoire… »

Dans un premier temps, Jessamine ne répondit rien, feignant purement et simplement de l'ignorer. Puis, comme l'éternel bon sens de Corvo avait le don énervant d'éveiller en elle ce sentiment de raison qui, à son tour, engendrait la culpabilité, détestable lorsque l'après-midi était si belle et les fruits si délicieux, elle chercha à détourner la conversation par un reproche :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler tout le temps « Princesse », tu sais ? J'ai un prénom que je trouve beaucoup plus joli !

– Mais… Princesse… Vous êtes une princesse, et moi, je ne suis…

– Que celui que l'on entraîne à protéger ma vie au péril de la sienne ? Je trouve que cela t'autorise largement une certaine familiarité, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?

– Je… je n'en suis pas certain, Princesse…

– Oh, Corvo, tu es épouvantable ! réplique la Princesse en se dressant sur ses jambes pour le toiser, les mains sur les hanches. Je me demande si je ne vais pas demander à mon père de te remplacer par quelqu'un de moins rabat-joie ! »

Le sourire moqueur accroché au visage de la jeune fille démentait toutefois totalement son propos. Indépendamment des considérations diplomatiques qui avaient présidé leur rencontre, jamais elle ne reviendrait sur le choix qu'elle avait fait. Corvo était son Protecteur à elle, celui qu'elle avait choisi, et qu'elle avait choisi parce qu'elle n'en avait voulu aucun autre.

Et parce qu'il était celui en lequel elle avait choisi de placer une confiance aussi grande, de confier rien de moins que sa propre vie, elle se devait bien, en quelques occasions, d'admettre qu'il avait raison et se résoudre à suivre ses justes conseils, si désagréable que cela pût se montrer pour elle…

Alors, après avoir laissé tomber dans un profond soupir le trognon du fruit qu'elle venait de finir de dévorer, elle concéda, ses grands yeux gris plongés dans ceux de son futur garde du corps :

« J'y vais si tu acceptes de me faire une promesse. Lorsque nous serons grands, Corvo, jure‑moi que tu feras de moi une femme !

– Princesse, balbutia le jeune garçon qui ne comprenait encore pas vraiment à quoi la future Impératrice faisait allusion, il ne serait pas décent pour Votre Altesse de vous abaisser à ce genre de chanta…

– Jure-le, Corvo, où je passe le restant de la journée à esquiver mes leçons, et tu seras mon complice, puisque je passerai tout ce temps avec toi ! »

Ravalant péniblement son malaise et son hésitation, le jeune apprenti Protecteur consentit alors à abdiquer.

« D'ac… d'accord. »

Jessamine lui répartit un sourire satisfait.

« Tu as juré, Corvo, ne l'oublie pas. Ne l'oublie jamais ! »

Et, en guise d'au revoir, elle planta sur les lèvres tremblantes d'un Corvo pétrifié de stupeur un chaste baiser d'enfant avant de s'éloigner enfin, dans un éclat de rire en agitant encore, longtemps, la main dans sa direction, vers le précepteur courroucé lancé à sa recherche et les mornes leçons qu'il avait à lui enseigner.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jessamine s'autorisait ainsi à embrasser Corvo. C'était devenu chez elle une habitude : une façon de plus de marquer qu'il était à elle et qu'elle faisait de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait, une manière de le torturer qui était d'autant plus cruelle que le jeune garçon ne se voyait en droit de s'avouer jamais que, tout stupéfait qu'il était à chaque fois, tandis que la chaleur des lèvres de sa petite maîtresse flottait encore, évanescente, sur sa peau, il aimait en fait plutôt ça… Seulement, cette fois, elle avait dû manquer d'équilibre, une fois de plus, lorsqu'elle s'était vivement penchée sur lui, songea Corvo qui demeurait encore planté là où la princesse l'avait laissé, car elle ne l'embrassait jamais que sur la joue, d'ordinaire…

… … …

Comme il était désormais loin, le temps de ce baiser volé, le temps de cette innocente insouciance. Les remontrances de ses précepteurs et surtout de son père avaient finalement eu raison de sa manie de l'école buissonnière et même, l'âge venant, accompagnant la maturité de l'esprit, la princesse Jessamine avait suivi de plus en plus assidûment ses leçons, jusqu'à connaître sur le bout des doigts les plus infimes rouages du difficile art de gouverner.

De son côté, le timide garçon était devenu un garde du corps farouche, au corps solidement taillé par des années d'exercice, rompu à toutes les techniques de combat, plus prêt que jamais à donner sa vie pour défendre la sienne. De l'enfance, il ne semblait avoir conservé que son laconisme, mais sa voix ne tremblait désormais plus lorsqu'il se contentait de répondre à ses sollicitations. Elle avait acquis la sagesse, il avait appris l'assurance…

Il aurait pu être ennuyeux, ce grand homme silencieux qui ne lui accordait presque jamais le moindre regard bien qu'il fût toujours alerte, accomplissant son devoir en véritable sacerdoce… Mais trop sérieux, peu bavard et férocement dévoué à son impériale personne, n'était-ce pas ainsi que Corvo avait toujours été ? Il lui suffisait de contempler quelques instants cet homme fait d'allure si imposante malgré qu'il veillât à paraître le plus effacé possible, semblable à une ombre, pour revoir en un instant, le cœur quelque peu mélancolique, l'enfant avec lequel elle avait grandi, ce compagnon de jeu tant aimé dont elle était alors inséparable, dont le destin avait toujours été de ne pouvoir être séparé d'elle que par le sacrifice de sa propre vie.

Quelle que put être la façon dont on le regardât, le Maitre-espion Hiram Burrows qui lui tenait tête en ce moment même n'avait, lui, décidément rien de cette prestance ! Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit homme aigri, débordant de suffisance et de fiel. L'Impératrice de Dunwall ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine lassitude à devoir constamment le remettre à sa place…

« Je n'ai pas levé tous ces impôts pour qu'ils profitent une fois de plus à votre satanée Garde Urbaine, répéta l'Impératrice, un ton plus haut. Les bas-quartiers de Dunwall ont grand besoin d'être rénovés, et vous veillerez à ce que toutes les ressources nécessaires soient allouées à ces travaux. »

Sur l'une des chaises de la table du conseil royal au haut-bout de laquelle trônait l'Impératrice, son Maître-espion persista à objecter.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mes agents sur le terrain sont absolument formels : la criminalité dans notre ville est un fléau grandissant, la mendicité explose ! insista Burrows non sans un perceptible dédain. Si nous n'accroissons pas rapidement les effectifs dévolus au maintien de l'ordre dans la capitale, je crains que la situation ne finisse rapidement par nous échapper. Des investissements dans l'équipement sont également à faire de toute urgence. Par bonheur, j'ai justement appris que le professeur Sokolov venait récemment de mettre au point de nouvelles machines qui seraient fort utiles à cet effet.

– L'urgence que j'ai pu constater de mes propres yeux lors de ma récente visite dans les quartiers défavorisés de Dunwall, c'est une situation dramatique et moralement insoutenable pour tout dirigeant de notre Empire qui se respecte, ainsi que la nécessité d'y apporter le plus rapidement possible des solutions concrètes. Quant à la mendicité qui vous fait tant horreur, Burrows, il me semble inhumain d'y répondre par des coups de bâtons et des arrestations alors que c'est de nourriture, de logements décents et d'une activité économique redynamisée, source d'emplois dans leurs quartiers, dont ces gens ont le plus besoin !

– Majesté, je comprends que le sort de ces pauvres gens vous émeuve, mais je vous assure que…

– Assez, Burrows ! Je crois avoir été assez claire dans mes instructions. J'entends qu'elles soient appliquées sans discussion !

– Naturellement, Votre Majesté. »

Tout en dissimulant sa contrariété avec la maestria coutumière à son corps de métier, le Maître-espion de Dunwall levé de sa chaise s'inclina courtoisement avant de gagner d'un pas vif la sortie de la salle du conseil et de disparaître par la porte, sous les yeux durs de son Impératrice. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il eût disparu par la porte et que le bruit de ses pas se fût évanoui dans le couloir qu'elle s'autorisa enfin à se relâcher. Corvo Attano, le Protecteur de Sa Majesté, demeurait à son habitude immobile et silencieux en retrait derrière elle, imperturbable et prêt à l'action.

Lui faisant signe d'avancer dans son champ de vision après un long moment de silence etd de réflexion, l'Impératrice lui adressa la parole d'une voix préoccupée :

« Mon père m'a souvent recommandé de me méfier du Maître-espion Burrows et de n'agir envers lui qu'avec prudence et discernement. Je commence à peine à réaliser l'étendue de ses mises en garde. Cet homme est une anguille insaisissable, et avant tout un redoutable politicien, très expérimenté, fort d'appuis non négligeables au Parlement, qui plus est. »

L'Impératrice observa encore un silence méditatif, plus bref, puis poussa un soupir résigné en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Je crains d'avoir été inconséquente, aujourd'hui, de l'avoir provoqué aussi ouvertement.

– Votre Majesté était dans son bon droit. Elle a su exprimer clairement sa position et exposé des arguments tout à fait pertinents.

– Je le sais bien, repartit-elle. Mais il faut parfois savoir se faire passer pour l'agneau si l'on veut apprivoiser le loup, sentencia-t-elle en se récitant un autre des conseils de son père. J'ai manqué de tact. Avec une personne avec laquelle cela peut s'avérer hautement risqué.

– Rares sont les Empereurs de Dunwall à avoir joui d'une popularité aussi élevée que la vôtre, Majesté, tant auprès du peuple qu'au Parlement, et ce malgré les difficultés rencontrées par le pays. Si Hiram Burrows est aussi avisé qu'il pense l'être, il sait qu'il ne peut ainsi rien tenter pour vous contrarier. »

Depuis le début de son règne, Corvo n'avait pas seulement été un garde du corps loyal et efficace : elle le trouvait aussi toujours de bon conseil et voulut par conséquent se convaincre qu'il avait, une fois de plus, raison. Pour autant, le poids de ses responsabilités, s'il s'en trouvait toujours amoindri, demeurait lourd sur ses épaules, en particulier après cette nouvelle confrontation avec Burrows. Mais la gratitude qui emplissait le regard que l'Impératrice posait sur son Protecteur ce soir-là n'en était pas moins méritée.

C'était le jour de son douzième anniversaire que, conformément à la tradition de Dunwall, la future Impératrice avait eu à faire connaître son sentiment sur les candidats postulant pour devenir son Protecteur lorsqu'elle accèderait au trône. Proposé par les dirigeants de l'île de Serkonos en guise de gage d'amitié et dans le but de resserrer les liens avec la capitale, Corvo, encore enfant, avait alors été présenté à la princesse parmi toute une délégation d'officiels pompeux. Ce jour était l'un de ceux qu'elle n'oublierait jamais : plus que celui d'un anniversaire, quelconque ou important, c'était avant tout dans son souvenir celui de leur première rencontre.

Sitôt qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur ce garçon d'à peu près son âge, tout intimidé par la vastitude et les apparats de Dunwall Tower, elle avait été prise d'un fou rire ; à cet instant précis, l'idée que ce fût ce gringalet-là qui veillât un jour à sa sécurité rapprochée avait véritablement de quoi détonner !

Mais alors, à la suite de cette rencontre plutôt malencontreuse qui aurait, sans que la jeune princesse n'en eût eu conscience, bel et bien pu jeter un froid sur les relations diplomatiques entre Gristol et Serkonos, le jeune Corvo avait, lors d'un combat amical avec son maître d'armes qui avait également été du voyage, puis face à quelques membres choisis de la Garde Impériale, fait la démonstration de ses compétences : elles étaient tout simplement époustouflantes pour un enfant si jeune… Même le Protecteur de son père, l'Empereur Kaldwin, d'ordinaire lui aussi si réservé, avait eu un mot d'éloge à son égard qu'il n'avait pas émis face aux autres candidats passés en revue ce jour-là.

Impressionnée, la princesse n'avait cependant pas tant apprécié ce spectacle que le sourire toujours aussi timide qu'il lui avait adressé juste ensuite. Comme s'il avait cherché à s'excuser d'une faute qu'il n'avait pourtant pas commise. Ce qu'elle avait pris dans un premier temps comme de la niaiserie provinciale se révélait alors être une humilité d'autant plus admirable qu'il aurait pourtant eu tout lieu de se féliciter de ses prouesses. Cette éminente qualité, bien trop rare au demeurant, était l'une de celles qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui, même si elle n'en avait vraiment compris toute la vertu que bien des années plus tard. Dès cet instant fatidique, en revanche, elle avait porté sur lui un regard à la fois bien plus attentif et beaucoup plus curieux et intéressé.

Et elle avait accepté, naturellement, que Corvo devînt son Protecteur, apaisant ainsi sans y prêter toutefois une grande attention, à l'époque, les atermoiements de tous les diplomates impliqués dans l'opération. Son choix, elle aimait à le croire, n'avait rien eu à voir avec la politique ; il venait du cœur. Une décision que n'avait fait qu'approuver son père aujourd'hui défunt ; il n'était pas rare qu'il insistât auprès de son héritière sur le fait qu'un monarque devait souvent prendre le temps et la peine d'écouter son cœur avant de faire des choix difficiles.

En ce temps-là, Jessamine se contentait le plus souvent de hocher distraitement la tête aux paroles de son géniteur, certaine que rien de ce à quoi elle aurait à faire face ne serait aussi difficile que l'air grave qu'il prenait à chaque fois semblait l'insinuer. L'exercice du pouvoir n'avait fait que lui apprendre combien suivre son cœur se révélait être une tâche ardue pour une tête couronnée. Cette discussion houleuse avec son Maître-espion ne faisait une fois de plus que le confirmer.

L'Impératrice poussa encore un soupir, puis annonça à son Protecteur :

« Je suis lasse de la politique, ce soir. Je me retire dans mes appartements. »

Corvo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et, tandis qu'elle se levait de sa chaise, précéda l'Impératrice à la porte de la pièce afin d'inspecter le couloir. Il lui céda ensuite le passage avant de lui emboîter le pas, la main sur le pommeau de son épée et les sens aux aguets bien qu'il n'y eût que quelques corridors à traverser pour rejoindre la chambre de l'Impératrice.

Ils cheminèrent sans mot dire le long des couloirs que n'occupaient en cet instant que les gardes en faction. Le palais était calme, pour ainsi dire endormi, et leurs pas sur le carrelage à damier blanc et noir résonnaient sourdement entre les murs immenses lambrissés jusqu'à la moitié de leur hauteur d'acajou rehaussé de dorures étincelantes. Moins d'un sur deux des lustres à huile de baleine pendus au plafond était allumé, mais la pénombre des lieux était suffisamment dissipée par la lumière réverbérée par la partie supérieure des murs, peinte en blanc, pour éclairer leur chemin, les meubles cossus et les tableaux, dissiper les ombres sur les tentures aux couleurs de l'Empire encadrant les portes et les lourds rideaux de velours aux fenêtres.

La lassitude de l'Impératrice se lisait distinctement dans sa démarche. Ses épaules étaient basses, son pas lent, et ses mains sans cesse agitées le long de son corps. Nonobstant l'intervention de Hiram Burrows, la soirée avait été déjà bien chargée. Ce dernier n'avait donc rien fait pour soulager la nervosité de la dirigeante de l'Empire des Îles, bien au contraire. Et il était pourtant fort probable qu'elle n'aurait guère l'occasion de se reposer comme il le faudrait ; les nuits d'un monarque avisé étaient en effet bien courtes…

Ils traversèrent bientôt la salle dans laquelle étaient exposés les présents offerts aux dirigeants de Dunwall par des dignitaires des autres provinces de l'Empire lors de leurs visites sur l'Île de Gristol. Mais le plus beau cadeau que l'une des Îles avait offert à l'Empire, aux yeux de l'Impératrice, il venait de Serkonos et ne pouvait être exposé ici. Il l'accompagnait dans le somptueux escalier qu'ils empruntèrent au fond de la pièce et qui menait au second étage parqueté d'acajou sur le palier duquel se trouvait l'entrée de ses appartements, à l'autre extrémité d'un profond tapis purpurin.

Jessamine ressentit un profond soulagement une fois qu'ils y parvinrent à l'idée de profiter enfin d'un peu de tranquillité, du corps sinon de l'esprit. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de s'approcher de la poignée, Corvo s'en empara pour ouvrir l'un des deux battants de la porte. Depuis le temps, l'Impératrice était certes habituée à ces égards qui tenaient d'ailleurs autant au respect de son rang qu'à sa sécurité, puisque Corvo inspectait à présent que rien de dangereux ou de sournois n'avait pu s'infiltrer dans sa chambre, au cœur du palais fourmillant de gardes. Elle n'en considérait toutefois pas moins que cette galanterie lui était, en particulier de sa part, quelquefois pesante…

Corvo revint bientôt au pas de la porte sans que rien n'eût alerté sa prudence. Il s'effaça alors devant l'Impératrice pour la laisser entrer et lui souhaita poliment la bonne nuit. Jessamine le savait, Corvo allait la passer, lui, devant sa porte, à faire le guet dans le but d'empêcher tout éventuel danger de l'atteindre, prêt à bondir au moindre appel ou son suspect. Bon sang, mais quand dormait-il ? Il fut assez amusant de l'imaginer assoupi, debout dans le couloir… mais cela lui ressemblait si peu que cette idée n'avait absolument rien de crédible, quand bien même celle qu'il ne dormît jamais ne l'était guère non plus. Elle se demanda néanmoins s'il lui arrivait de s'asseoir un moment, durant la nuit, sur l'une des chaises qui encadraient la porte. Une inoffensive faiblesse que nul et surtout pas elle ne saurait lui reprocher.

Après lui avoir accordé un dernier regard bienveillant, l'Impératrice s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de sa chambre lorsque, sans savoir d'où lui vint cette soudaine impulsion, elle se figea, se tournant alors timidement vers son Protecteur étonné. Songeant qu'elle avait un dernier mot à lui dire, il lui rendit son regard, attentif. Mais rien ne vint, aussi ses yeux se firent-ils perplexes, intimidèrent l'Impératrice davantage. Un ange passa entre eux, s'éternisa lentement, le battement léger de ses ailes alourdissant la pesanteur qui s'insinuait peu à peu.

Elle demanda finalement, d'une voix si basse que l'immensité même du couloir désert ne put en répandre l'écho :

« Corvo, vous souvenez-vous de cette promesse… un peu stupide et indécente que nous nous étions faites étant enfants ? »

L'écarlate qui colora aussitôt les joues du Protecteur Royal lui confirma qu'il n'avait rien oublié des paroles qu'elle lui avait plutôt extorquées, très honnêtement. Il ajouta même, dans un bredouillement qui la fit rougir à son tour, ressuscitant plus précisément encore le souvenir de cette lointaine après-midi d'été :

« Vous m'aviez ordonné de ne jamais oublier, Majesté. »

Avait-elle donc été une petite garce bien audacieuse ! Mais la honte de ce souvenir était cependant loin d'être la seule émotion à colorer son visage. Peut-être moins garce, mais non moins audacieuse, le cœur soudain battant, elle l'interrogea, d'une voix qui ne parvint malgré ses efforts qu'à n'être qu'un murmure :

« Si je vous le demande, tiendrez-vous aujourd'hui cette idiote promesse ? »

La stupeur du Serkonien manqua de l'étrangler. Depuis bien des années il n'avait pas eu la voix aussi hésitante que lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Majesté… S'agit-il d'un ordre ? »

D'un coup, il avait retrouvé la mine effarouchée de son enfance. Jessamine se sentit fondre, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« En aucun cas, articula-t-elle d'une voix hachée, trop brusque, sans doute très laide à se vouloir pourtant rassurante, enjôleuse et néanmoins décidée ; où était donc passée l'incorrigible petite peste pour qui il était si facile d'extorquer de lui tout ce qui lui chantait ? Ce n'est, à cet instant précis, qu'un simple désir de ma part…

– Majesté ? s'exclama un Corvo visiblement bouleversé.

– Mon plus cher désir, précisa-t-elle dans un souffle ténu mais déterminé.

– Majesté… Il est et sera toujours de mon devoir de vous servir fidèlement » répondit son Protecteur en reprenant une posture rigide qui catastropha l'Impératrice.

Il poursuivit cependant :

« Ce serait me permettre une folle audace que de l'admettre, mais puisque Votre Majesté me le demande, j'aimerais qu'elle sache que, si cela fait d'ores et déjà mon bonheur, jamais obéir à vos ordres ne saurait avoir plus douce saveur à mon cœur que satisfaire le plus infime de vos désirs… »

Le visage qu'elle aimait tant du jeune Corvo de ses souvenirs venait à nouveau de s'effacer. À la place, il y avait celui d'un homme d'aspect fier et inébranlable, dont la silhouette dégageait une rassurante impression de puissance et dont, surtout, l'ardeur à lui répondre, alors que son propre courage lui avait brusquement presque manqué, pour la première fois de sa vie, la chavira.

« Vous le pouvez, Corvo. Vous pouvez faire preuve envers moi de cette folle audace… Je vous y autorise. Je vous le demande. »

Il n'était plus le garçon qu'elle avait torturé, elle n'était plus cette princesse capricieuse qui se plaisait tant à faire de lui son jouet, mais aussi son seul ami. Il était l'homme dont elle, Jessamine Kaldwin, Impératrice de Dunwall, était depuis toujours éperdument amoureuse.

Lui tendant une main qu'il prit délicatement dans la sienne, elle l'introduisit avec elle dans ses appartements. Il s'agissait, peut-être bien, de la première fois qu'ils y pénétraient ensemble. En tout cas, si cela s'était par le passé déjà produit, ils ne s'étaient alors assurément pas trouvés en pareil émoi. Jessamine sentait son cœur battre à coups sourds et répétés dans sa poitrine, la tête lui tournait un peu, et ce n'était plus seulement à cause de la fatigue…

Blanche de son sol de marbre poli jusqu'à son plafond vitré, la chambre de l'Impératrice n'avait nul besoin, ce soir-là, que les appliques à l'huile de baleine sur les murs fussent allumées. Les rayons de la Lune filtrant au-travers de la verrière la baignaient déjà d'une lueur opaline touchant à l'onirisme.

La pièce était vaste et dégagée. Hormis le lit à baldaquin contre le mur à gauche de l'entrée, au pied duquel se trouvait un large coffre de bois noir et robuste, on ne comptait qu'un bureau à l'angle en face de l'entrée, devant l'ouverture menant au balcon qui surplombait le hall du palais, une commode à gauche de la porte à double-battant et une autre contre le mur à sa droite, une armoire vitrée et une horloge à balancier de part et d'autre du lit. La cheminée se trouvait face à l'horloge, près du bureau, permettant ainsi à l'Impératrice d'y travailler dans les meilleures conditions possibles même par les nuits les plus glacées de l'hiver. Un feu doux y crépitait déjà, rendant la température de la pièce agréable et ajoutant des nuances plus chaleureuses à la luminescence pâle du clair de Lune. Comme décoration, enfin, les murs soutenaient plusieurs toiles dépeignant sur un très grand format des paysages des quatre provinces de l'Empire, rappelant ainsi à l'occupant des lieux la variété des territoires qu'il avait à gouverner, des moites forêts de Serkonos aux étendues glacées de Tyvia.

Dans le coin au fond à gauche, une modeste porte s'ouvrait sur le petit salon de l'Impératrice qui offrait une quiétude et une bibliothèque bien garnie dont elle ne profitait hélas que rarement si ce n'était pour recevoir des convives proches et deviser avec eux dans une ambiance plus chaleureuse que dans la salle d'audience ou celle du conseil. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu y goûter un bref instant de repos, assise dans l'un de ses moelleux fauteuils, un bon livre dans les mains et une tasse de thé fumant sur la table basse tandis que Corvo, insensible à ses appels à prendre quelques aises, demeurait immobile près de l'entrée à veiller tranquillement sur elle. Cette nuit-là, elle n'entendait pas le laisser s'accrocher à son habituelle obsession du protocole…

La porte des appartements royaux refermée sur eux, ils étaient à présent seuls, dans un écrin de douceur et de sérénité. L'Impératrice se mit dos au pied du lit, Corvo à quelques pas face à elle. Ils ne disaient mot.

Mais dans l'esprit de Corvo, à présent, les questions et les doutes se bousculaient. D'où avait-il tiré le toupet de répondre aussi effrontément à sa maîtresse, son Impératrice, celle à laquelle il avait juré une loyauté éternelle, il se le demandait sans cesse. Peut-être était-ce de s'être brusquement souvenu comme il avait toujours été plus facile de lui obéir aveuglément, quelque caprice qu'elle eût exprimé. Ses adorables moues de colère d'alors avaient beau n'avoir que peu à voir avec le visage du monarque pondéré que l'expérience avait fait d'elle, c'était bien celles-là qui lui étaient subitement revenues à l'évocation de cette promesse surgie d'un lointain passé. Et avec elle cette subjugation qu'elle avait toujours exercée sur lui, qui lui avait fait si souvent dire oui à ce que son devoir aurait dû lui faire refuser, à ces plaisirs coupables partagés ensemble et si chers, en vérité, à son cœur. Aurait-il pourtant réellement dû accepter, cette fois encore ? N'était-ce pas là aller bien trop loin ? Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, désormais, et, d'un coup, les regrets l'assaillaient de ne pas avoir su, une énième fois de plus, se montrer plus intraitable envers elle sur le respect de son devoir de Protecteur…

Afin de couper court aux trop perceptibles états d'âme de son vis-à-vis, dont elle constatait une fois encore l'irritante ténacité, Jessamine Kaldwin laissa tomber sur le sol froid de la pièce sa veste noire à col montant dont les crevés sur les avant-bras révélaient la blancheur de sa chemise en-dessous. Il aurait été certainement présomptueux de dire que les tourments de Corvo s'étaient alors apaisés, mais elle pouvait au moins se féliciter d'avoir réussi à en détourner ne serait-ce que ponctuellement son attention…

Elle poursuivit en enlevant ses bottes et ses bas-de-chausses, posa les pieds nus sur le marbre immaculé et frémit jusqu'au sommet du crâne ; quelle que fût la saison, la pierre de Dunwall Tower lui semblait toujours glaciale, comme si elle capturait chaque année toute la froidure de l'hiver pour la conserver en son cœur. Elle se réjouit néanmoins de cette fraîcheur qui l'aida à tempérer ses ardeurs, craignant par-dessus tout de faire, dans la précipitation, un malheureux faux pas.

Les culottes et la chemise sous laquelle elle ne portait rien suivirent rapidement. Ne lui restait plus alors qu'un mince bout d'étoffe servant à protéger son intimité de l'inconfortable port des culottes à même la peau et dont elle se débarrassa bientôt avec la même conviction.

Et pour finir, en point d'orgue somptueux de cet effeuillage hésitant, abrupt mais divin de sensualité elle dénoua le chignon qui retenait étroitement sa longue chevelure. D'interminables cascades de l'ébène le plus pur se répandirent alors sur ses épaules nues et tremblantes, encadrant son visage altier pour le sublimer. Le carmin de ses lèvres, l'acier brillant de ses yeux, d'un coup, paraissaient plus vifs, plus ensorcelants.

Corvo était subjugué.

Même entièrement nue, l'Impératrice Jessamine Kaldwin conservait une prestance magistrale qui continuait de l'intimider. Sous la lumière tamisée de la Lune, elle irradiait de beauté, superbe, splendide, plus souveraine et insoumise que jamais. Elle l'éblouissait de majesté, lui imposait soudain plus de respect qu'il ne lui en avait jamais témoigné. Elle le laissait aussi et surtout, à vrai dire, complètement chamboulé…

Montait en lui un désir qui n'avait d'égal que la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait de le ressentir ; elle le rendait fou.

Il fallut un certain temps à l'Impératrice, après s'être ainsi offerte pour la toute première fois au regard d'un homme, et cet homme-là en particulier, avant de reprendre complètement son souffle et de retrouver un semblant d'assurance.

« Il n'est pas bien juste que vous soyez le seul de nous deux à être toujours vêtu, ne trouvez‑vous pas ? » articula-t-elle, un peu sèchement, la gorge obstinément nouée.

S'il manifesta une certaine hésitation à s'exécuter, Corvo ne discuta cependant pas et entreprit, sous le regard ému de son Impératrice, de se dévêtir à son tour. Ce fut beaucoup plus long que cela ne l'avait été pour elle. Toujours en service, Corvo portait sous le lourd manteau qu'il avait ôté en premier son épée, une poignée d'autres lames et un pistolet, tout un assortiment de sacoches, de ceinturons, de sangles, de bandoulières et pièces d'armure légères qu'il dut déposer un à un sur le sol avant même de commencer à se déshabiller réellement. Ses gestes étaient lents et malhabiles, comme s'il se défaisait de tout cet équipement pour la première fois ; et après tout, de même qu'il n'était pas bien sûr qu'il dormît de temps en temps, s'était-il déjà un jour débarrassé de cet attirail ?

Enfin, il déboutonna sa veste. Le sang de Jessamine, plus immobile que jamais, ne fit qu'un tour. Son cœur battit à coups redoublés à chacun des vêtements qu'il laissa glisser à ses pieds, la laissant le découvrir enfin, incroyablement beau, fort et séduisant. S'il avait gardé une allure très svelte, des muscles déliés aux formes athlétiques qui le faisaient paraître mince, il n'avait rien, absolument rien du gringalet rachitique qu'elle s'était bêtement figurée de lui lors de leur première rencontre. Une certaine culpabilité remonta en elle de ces temps anciens pour se mêler à l'émoi présent, colorant ses joues d'un furieux écarlate.

Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, elle découvrait un désir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu, pur et entêtant, et que vinrent atrocement contrarier les mains que resserra pudiquement Corvo sur son entrejambe lorsqu'il fut enfin nu sous ses yeux ; il la rendait folle.

« Si vous ne me laissez pas encore vous regarder, Corvo, souffrez au moins de porter vos yeux sur moi. »

« Souffrir » était sans doute le mot exact. D'une façon bien perverse et bien cruelle, de celle d'un mendiant que l'on aurait enchaîné face à une assiette débordant de la nourriture la plus exquise. Mais seule le retenait sa propre timidité, qui avait finalement chassé la brève témérité de juste avant. Les yeux de l'Impératrice se durcirent. Ils n'étaient, à ce moment-là, pas ceux qu'une souveraine aurait portés à un serviteur insubordonné ; ils étaient ceux de la petite fille qu'il avait connue et que sa réticence à assouvir ses caprices contrariait au point le plus haut. Ce qui était pour lui encore plus insoutenable, ce qu'il n'avait jamais su soutenir, eût-il ressenti la volonté farouche de la désapprouver…

Le regard de son Protecteur embrassa alors la beauté de l'Impératrice, osa pour la toute première fois parcourir la nudité troublante de Jessamine Kaldwin, se répandit enfin en vagues chaudes sur la berge de ce vierge rivage, avec la douceur d'une caresse, la pudeur d'un voile, le pénétrant érotisme du désir d'un premier amant…

La peau de l'Impératrice sur laquelle ne pouvaient plus à présent se retenir de courir les yeux du séduisant Serkonien était laiteuse et lisse comme le plus précieux des albâtres, sculpté avec soin, avec grâce, avec une minutie presque amoureuse. Au beau milieu de cette peau diaphane, du sommet d'une poitrine menue, certes, mais déployée avec fierté, le toisaient de petits mamelons d'un rouge insolent dont la vue seule fonçait à l'extrême la teinte similaire qui colorait son visage… Et que dire de la manière dont réagissait la partie de son anatomie qu'il tentait encore désespérément de cacher !...

Lorsque les yeux de Corvo s'accrochèrent enfin à ceux de l'Impératrice, il constata qu'ils s'étaient radoucis, que leur acier adamantin semblait s'être liquéfié, se mouvoir sereinement, mordoré d'ombres fugaces et fantasmagoriques qui, par contraste, en rendait l'éclat plus intense et aussi plus captivant que jamais. Et elle lui souriait, d'un air infiniment charmant. La chaleur immense, palpable, de ce regard, le rassura, parvint à concilier la culpabilité qu'il ressentait et le désir qui ne cessait de lui faire tourner la tête. Quand elle lui fit signe d'avancer vers elle, cette fois, il n'hésita pas.

Elle attrapa ses deux poignets lorsqu'il s'immobilisa à moins d'un pas d'elle et écarta brusquement les mains qui cachaient encore obstinément sa virilité. Mais elle le regardait ce faisant encore droit dans les yeux et ne cilla pas, ne fit pas montre, non plus, du moindre empressement, un empressement pourtant réel, à contempler ce qu'elle venait de l'obliger à découvrir. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, simplement, avec félicité. Et puis, au bout d'un court instant, elle laissa échapper une moue amusée, et même un petit rire. Difficile de ne pas retrouver cette mauvaise habitude de le moquer lorsque lui faisait à nouveau preuve de tant de réticences ! Impossible de ne pas se laisser gagner par l'insouciance de ces heureux souvenirs lointains lorsqu'ils ressurgissaient avec tant de force…

Après l'avoir ainsi longtemps contemplé, certaine qu'il ne s'en servirait plus pour masquer, nier son propre désir, Jessamine lui lâcha les mains. Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Toujours plongée dans les siens, elle porta plutôt les mains à son visage pour le prendre délicatement entre ses doigts. Elle frissonnait, mais sa résolution était ferme ; elle se hissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Elle crut perdre l'équilibre en se penchant vers lui, mais des mains la retinrent, au creux de sa taille, fortes et infiniment douces à la fois, la portèrent, et elle ne comprit qu'au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, à nouveau, enfin, qu'il s'agissait de des mains de Corvo…

Elle se pendit à son cou, ses bras se resserrèrent sur elle, l'attirèrent tout contre lui où elle se lova d'instinct, affamée de la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps vigoureux. Leur baiser l'électrisait jusqu'à l'os, incendiait ses sens, noyait son entendement… Et elle qui se trouvait bien maligne de jouer à l'embrasser constamment lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants !... Mais loin de paraître prendre sur elle une revanche bien méritée, Corvo s'oubliait totalement dans leur étreinte, pressait des mains fermes contre son dos comme s'il avait voulu se fondre en elle et caressaient ce faisant une peau à la sensibilité délectable qui la titillait tout le long de son épine dorsale de marées implacables de grelottements perçants. Elle prit soudain conscience de l'érection de son amant pressée contre son bassin et des sécrétions brûlantes qui s'étalaient sur le haut de sa cuisse, frémit alors douloureusement et entrouvrit les lèvres, brusquement désireuse, tandis que ses doigts s'agrippaient aux longs cheveux soyeux du Serkonien, de toucher sa langue du bout de la sienne. Loin de la sauver, ce contact, féerique, ne fit que l'engloutir plus vite et plus désespérément…

Jessamine se retrouva aussi haletante et étourdie que Corvo lorsque ce premier baiser prit fin. Le premier, oui, car si elle avait longtemps accordé une vaniteuse importance, puis un remords marri, à tous ceux qu'elle lui avait volés dans le temps, même si peu avaient été sur la bouche, elle ne pouvait plus décemment considérer chacun d'eux que comme fondamentalement insignifiant à côté de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, de ce qu'ils venaient de s'échanger, de partager… Le premier, le tout premier, celui de l'émerveillement, celui de l'accomplissement, celui du désir et de l'amour véritables… Mais le premier seulement, le premier de ce qu'elle ferait une interminable série qu'essayer de dénombrer lui donnait le vertige, un délicieux vertige, puissamment érotique.

Transportée sur un petit nuage un rien grivois, l'Impératrice revisitait les images de ces aventures du prince Kallisarr qu'elle lisait, adolescente, en cachette dans un recoin de la bibliothèque du palais, de la pièce de théâtre _La fille de Tyvia_ par laquelle elle les avait découvertes ainsi que, plus tard, les autres ouvrages du même auteur, de toutes ces lectures licencieuses qui, à l'insu de tous, l'avaient éduquée au plaisir des sens… Et par-dessus tout lui revenait la poésie romantique et sensuelle d'Anisa Mateo de Serkonos qui, parce qu'elle partageait la même origine que son précieux Corvo, avait en elle éveillé une curiosité insatiable… Le bonheur de se retrouver dans la situation que décrivaient toutes ces lectures dépassait cependant de loin les émois qu'elle avait pu en ressentir, et son excitation ne faisait que grandir à la curiosité de ce qui se produirait ensuite… Encore toute proche de Corvo, ses bras toujours autour d'elle, leurs poitrines se touchaient presque, elle n'avait qu'à réclamer un baiser de plus afin de le découvrir…

Les souvenirs de Corvo aussi étaient depuis longtemps hantés par l'image furtive de la princesse se penchant sur lui pour exiger bien plus qu'il n'était d'usage d'en demander à son apprenti Protecteur, par le trouble que cela lui avait procuré à chaque reprise, entre honte et envie coupable de recommencer. Le goût des lèvres de l'Impératrice, entier, pleinement offert, était l'un de ces mystérieux secrets qu'il s'était efforcé des années durant de ne pas convoiter, parfaitement conscient de l'obsession qu'il exerçait en vérité sur lui… Et si son entraînement rigoureux avait eu pour vocation de lui enseigner, entre autres, la capacité d'endurer les pires tourments, rien ne l'avait préparé à résister aux envies dévorantes qui s'emparaient maintenant de lui et lui dictaient une conduite qui dépassait déjà de loin tout ce qu'il avait eu le soin maladif de réprouver. Toute cette résilience patiemment bâtie s'écroulait en décombres meubles, brisée, éparpillée, et plus rien ne comptait, plus rien d'autre que l'Impératrice de Dunwall nue dans ses bras, que la morsure de son baiser, venins insidieux qui se répandaient dans ses veines et le dévoraient d'une fièvre désespérément incurable.

Dans le feu de la passion, la bouche de Corvo dérapa contre la joue de l'Impératrice, tomba follement dans son cou, dégringola le long d'une épaule et cueillit alors une à une les mûres framboises de ses tétons. Ce fut pour lui un véritable délice de sentir rouler sous sa langue ces granuleuses pépites dures comme de petits cailloux, fabuleusement sensibles et érectiles, cela l'envahit d'une jubilation tout à fait nouvelle doublée, décuplée d'une frénésie incoercible. Il s'attarda ainsi sans fin sur ce giron tendu à la savoureuse peau de pêche et agité de soubresauts, devinant dans le souffle rauque de l'Impératrice quelque chose qui le retenait, qui l'accaparait. Toute envie de mettre fin à pareille volupté l'avait lui-même complètement abandonné, à présent…

Il suffit pourtant d'un regard pour éteindre momentanément la ferveur de cette passion.

Un regard qui tomba sur le grain de beauté que Jessamine Kaldwin portait, dans une forme d'étrange symétrie avec celui qui ornait le coin gauche de sa lèvre supérieure, à la naissance de son sein droit. Peu nombreuses avaient été les reprises auxquelles il avait pu en relever l'existence. Et pourtant, combien de fois, lors de ces lourds après-midi d'été si propices aux tenues plus légères qu'à l'accoutumée, s'était-il honteusement surpris à laisser vagabonder son regard vers le point de départ que marquait cet innocent nævus ? Combien de fois avait-il dû détourner son esprit de la question troublante de ces mystères insondables qu'aurait révélés à quiconque l'aurait empruntée la piste qui s'ouvrait ainsi, qui descendait, à pic, vers rien d'autre que les abîmes de la perdition ? Quel bonheur ressentait-il, désormais, de découvrir que le chemin de ses adolescentes turpitudes, qu'il suivit du bout d'un index fébrile, était en réalité balisé d'autres de ces somptueux jalons ! La fascination que ce détail anodin de son anatomie semblait exercer sur lui émut l'Impératrice presque aux larmes.

Ce que perdit en emportement le baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent de nouveau après un moment de répit, il le gagna en tendresse, une délicate sensation de communion qui accorda les battements de leurs cœurs et les fit bientôt vibrer à l'unisson. À petits pas à reculons, l'Impératrice attira son Protecteur vers le lit sous le baldaquin duquel ils s'agenouillèrent pour continuer de s'étreindre et de s'embrasser.

Jessamine finit par s'échapper de ses bras pour s'allonger contre les draps frais à moitié sur le flanc, en ramenant ses jambes serrées légèrement sous elle. Là, sous les yeux d'un Corvo proprement ahuri auquel elle souriait d'un air tout innocent par-dessus son épaule, elle laissa l'une de ses mains se faufiler entre ses cuisses à peine écartées, deux doigts vagabonder, subtils, réservés, entre les pétales humides de sa fleur, lui offrant sans embarras pudibond, dans un long soupir de contentement, le secret de sa sensuelle concupiscence, ce goût des plaisirs charnels qu'elle avait nourri, satisfait et cultivé au fil des lectures érotiques de son adolescence. La sensation d'en connaître enfin les joies était à nulle autre pareille, mais se satisfaire cette fois encore de caresses solitaires, si le jeu était coquin sous le regard béat, incrédule, de son bien-aimé, ne demeurait malgré tout que pure frustration. Aussi préféra‑t‑elle se renverser complètement sur le dos, ouvrir les deux mains pour les tendre vers lui en une invitation sincère et passionnée, la plus désarmante et la plus envoûtante des moues mutines aux lèvres. Incapable de s'y soustraire, Corvo répondit à l'entreprenante sollicitation en glissant ses doigts au creux des mains de l'Impératrice qui se refermèrent aussitôt pour l'entraîner à voir de plus près le spectacle fascinant de son intime féminité.

Le regard penché entre les cuisses de celle qu'il avait pour rôle de protéger, le soldat Serkonien sentit sa gorge se nouer et son souffle se hacher. La fleur de l'Impératrice était à demi épanouie, sa corolle nimbée d'une fine rosée. La chair pourpre de sang de ses lèvres s'entrouvrait sur des profondeurs d'un rose étincelant, luisant écrin qui ne pouvait être destiné qu'à recevoir l'offrande d'un amour pur et sincère. C'était une bien intimidante responsabilité que d'être celui à qui la souveraine de Dunwall offrait cet honneur, Corvo n'en avait que trop conscience. Serait-il capable de lui apporter le bonheur qu'elle méritait et réclamait de lui ?

L'Impératrice ne semblait pas disposée à s'émouvoir aussi longuement que son Protecteur de cette interrogation et le fit savoir par une pression impatiente sur ses mains qu'elle gardait entre les siennes. Corvo couvrit alors timidement les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de ses trésors féminins, de ces beautés ensorcelantes des plus insolubles mystères. Il lécha d'abord le poil duveteux qui poussait en une touffe soignée au bas de son ventre ferme, entre ses hanches étroites. Il s'en dégageait une odeur dense et enivrante qui lui fit tourner la tête. Une odeur de femme, crue, capiteuse… Sans même en avoir conscience, en manquant, dans la précipitation, d'en égratigner la peau satinée du bout de ses ongles, il empoigna le postérieur de l'Impératrice pour y enfouir gauchement son visage et humer à pleins poumons cette senteur extraordinaire tandis que la jeune femme se tortillait en poussant un petit murmure de plaisir. Chaque contact de son nez, de ses lèvres, du bout de sa langue avec son pubis l'irriguait en effet d'une voluptueuse décharge électrique qu'elle sentait lui parcourir tout le corps et résonner en ses endroits les plus sensibles. Les yeux mi-clos, se demandant si elle voulait qu'il s'en aperçût ou préférait le lui cacher, elle sentit comme jamais les chaudes sécrétions abonder entre ses cuisses…

Les secrets de Jessamine lui étaient ainsi tout dévoilés lorsqu'il y porta de nouveau une attention fiévreuse. La fine rosée s'était changée en une inondation qui débordait de son calice pour ruisseler le long de ses pétales, entre lesquels il put remarquer qu'une perle scintillante se nichait, d'un rouge incendiaire et appétissant. L'instinct bien davantage que l'envie guida ses lèvres vers cette petite gâterie sucrée qui lui semblait tout offerte… À nouveau, l'Impératrice se convulsa légèrement dans un soupir, elle replia une jambe et fit surtout de son mieux pour écarter plus encore ses cuisses grand ouvertes et attirer la bouche de Corvo vers ses profondeurs…

Après avoir longuement fait tanguer le clitoris de l'Impératrice entre ses lèvres, manqué de le mordre à plusieurs reprises, stupéfait et réjoui par son extrême sensibilité, Corvo céda à la tentation d'enfouir sa langue dans les profondeurs de son intimité et de tout apprendre des nectars qui s'en déversaient. Leur saveur était fraîche et iodée, leur texture sirupeuse, ils étaient chauds et délicieux, dégouttaient le long de son menton… Sa bouche explorait avec une ferveur incontrôlable des territoires d'une moiteur exquise, ouatés, frissonnants ; plus profondément il s'y enfonçait et plus ardemment encore il désirait les sillonner. Les mains de Jessamine perdues dans ses cheveux pour le retenir, l'encourageaient de caresses ferventes, il s'oublia totalement dans cette éblouissante découverte de son amante…

Un éclat de rire cristallin de l'Impératrice l'interrompit subitement. Sous les yeux intrigués qu'il releva vers son visage, elle lui souriait, légèrement dressée sur ses coudes pour mieux le regarder.

« Vous souvenez-vous, Corvo, demanda-t-elle, de ces après-midi d'été, lorsque je vous grimpais sur les épaules afin de cueillir les fruits des arbres du jardin ? Je me suis toujours demandé si vous aviez alors la curiosité de lever les yeux sous mes jupons et de contempler ce qui s'y cachait…

– M… Majesté ! Je n'aurais jamais su faire preuve d'une telle effronterie ! protesta-t-il, une culpabilité soudaine lui faisant taire que pareil évènement s'était toutefois produit de manière aussi brève qu'accidentelle.

– Je ne demandais pas mieux, pourtant, sotte enfant que j'étais, avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse, en lui caressant doucement le front. Bien sûr, ce n'était alors qu'une lubie puérile… Lorsque j'ai pris conscience de la gravité de la chose, j'ai cessé de vous tourmenter avec ce jeu cruel. Non que j'en fusse embarrassée, mais parce que cette impudeur ne correspondait tout simplement plus à la manière dont j'avais envie que vous me regardiez… »

Ressentant comme une sorte d'appel dans les propos de l'Impératrice, Corvo relâcha ses fesses qu'il avait agrippées avec fermeté, se coula entre les jambes tout aussi minces et fuselées que ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver jadis d'en surprendre par mégarde, amena son visage à la hauteur du sien tout en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Ils se contemplèrent un instant l'un l'autre avec affection, puis, dans un soupir d'aise, elle accueillit avec gratitude le baiser mouillé qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres, sans s'offusquer, bien au contraire, d'y goûter ainsi ses propres saveurs…

« Toute mon adolescence, j'ai rêvé de m'offrir ainsi à vous, confessa l'Impératrice d'une voix languide. La promesse que je vous avais arrachée ne cessait de me brûler le cœur… Mais plus je grandissais et plus je réalisais que je n'avais nul droit d'exiger cela. Pour être ainsi avec vous, il fallait que je vous séduise… et je me suis, hélas, trouvée être une bien piètre séductrice…

– Votre Majesté, vous n'aviez nul besoin de me séduire : je suis à vous depuis toujours ! » clama Corvo avec ce qui ressemblait bien à de la fierté.

Jessamine secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Pas comme cela, Corvo. Vous étiez mon apprenti Protecteur ; j'attendais de vous bien davantage…

– Majesté, je ne l'entendais pas dans ce sens… Nous avons grandi ensemble, joué ensemble, ennuyé votre père… à de multiples reprises ensemble, plus que je ne peux en compter !... »

L'Impératrice se fendit d'un sourire malicieux qui lui rappela, fort à propos, ces turbulentes et pourtant innocentes facéties d'alors. Il sourit aussi, le cœur étreint de nostalgie. Puis ajouta, une émotion tremblante dans la voix :

« Vous étiez mon amie, Majesté, la plus précieuse à mes yeux… En vérité, vous étiez même… déjà bien plus que cela, pour moi… »

Touchée en plein cœur, l'Impératrice bredouilla :

« Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse que vous me disiez ces paroles… »

Puis elle ne put en dire davantage et l'embrassa encore en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de lui communiquer par ce biais l'ardeur de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle ne sut s'il les comprit, mais il y répondit en tout cas favorablement, et sous un déluge trop insistant et néanmoins jouissif d'attouchements, d'agréables caresses, elle sentit remonter la fièvre qui couvait au fond d'elle, à peine atténuée, ses accès de plus en plus rageurs, de plus en plus déchirants, et l'évidence se fit clairement en elle : elle désirait sans tarder que leurs chairs s'unissent. Si elle ne trouva pas le courage de le lui dire, elle s'employa à le lui signifier par des gestes de plus en plus suggestifs, des effleurements luxurieux, qui se voulaient adroits et qui ne l'étaient sûrement pas, des baisers énamourés aussi suppliants qu'autoritaires… Corvo comprit.

Cependant, malgré des efforts méritoires, le brave Protecteur royal passa ce qui parut une éternité sans parvenir aux fins que son Impératrice espérait de lui, et une tristesse piteuse commençait à se lire dans son regard embarrassé, au point que Jessamine vint à en trouver la situation pour le moins cocasse ! Si, jusqu'alors, il lui avait bien semblé déceler de la maladresse dans chacun de ses gestes, elle avait désormais l'indiscutable confirmation de ce qu'il en était réellement et se moqua gentiment de son dépit :

« Cela me surprend que vous n'ayez encore aucune expérience. Toutes les servantes et dames de compagnie de ce château n'ont d'yeux que pour vous, ne le savez-vous pas ?

– Ces femmes ne m'intéressent absolument pas ! protesta-t-il avec la soudaine véhémence d'un marmot contrarié.

– Oh ? Alors toutes ces jolies demoiselles ne sont pas assez convenables pour le grand Protecteur Corvo Attano ? »

Réalisant la rudesse et l'inconvenance de son propos, quand bien même l'Impératrice s'en était amusée plutôt qu'offusquée, le Protecteur corrigea d'une voix tremblotante, le cœur serré :

« Non, Majesté, il ne s'agit pas de cela… Majesté… Il n'y a jamais eu que vous dans mon cœur… Votre Majesté, je n'aime que vous ! Je n'aime que vous depuis toujours ! »

Avait-elle jamais été assez idiote pour en douter ? Bien sûr que oui. Sans quoi, pareil aveu n'aurait en aucun cas pu à ce point la bouleverser. L'évidence avait beau lui crever les yeux désormais qu'elle était dite, elle prenait conscience qu'elle y avait toujours été sottement aveugle.

Et lui ? Avait-il jamais su qu'elle aussi l'avait toujours aimé ?

« Et je vous aime pareillement, Corvo. »

Dans le doute, mieux valait que les choses soient enfin dites. Pour de bon. Et quel délice de les prononcer, à la vérité, quel vertige, quelle sublime envolée !

« Je vous aime, répéta-t-elle, frémissante. Depuis cette époque où l'enfant idiote et trop gâtée que j'étais vous traitait comme son esclave car elle avait trop peur d'être séparée un seul instant de vous !... »

Et elle en avait peur encore en cet instant, car elle le serrait contre elle avec une force telle que même lui semblait ne pouvoir y résister.

Pourtant, la situation dut la divertir, car elle se mit bientôt à glousser doucement d'un air content.

« Pourquoi donc ai-je été aussi aveugle ? déplora-t-elle en riant encore. Et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Et mon père qui désespérait de pouvoir un jour me marier ! J'aurais pu être à vous… si souvent, si fort, je n'espérais que cela de ma vie ! Et je vous traitais de la sorte, puérile idiote que j'étais ! »

Les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux. Sans qu'elle les eût senties y venir. Mais n'était-ce pas naturel puisque son cœur était à ce moment-là empli de tant d'émotions qu'il semblait déborder ? Elle jugea qu'il faudrait impérativement traiter de fou tous les prétendus scientifiques qui soutiendraient que le cœur n'était pas directement relié aux conduits lacrymaux : n'était-il pas évident que les seconds étaient le déversoir du trop-plein du premier ?

« Je vous veux avec moi, cette nuit, murmura-t-elle enfin en entourant son cou de ses bras pour rapprocher leurs deux visages. Nul besoin d'être hâtif ou confus, car je vous aime et je suis vôtre.

– Comme je suis vôtre également, Votre Majesté, souffla son adorable Protecteur.

– Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit plus d'une fois, très cher Corvo, que le prénom dont mes parents m'ont gratifiée m'est infiniment plus agréable dans votre bouche que tous ces titres sentencieux ? »

Quoique, dans son souvenir, il ne l'avait encore jamais prononcé… Elle ne faisait donc que présumer qu'il lui serait plus agréable de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi plutôt que par ses titres… mais était d'ores et déjà certaine de ne se tromper en rien quant à cela. Bien malheureusement pour elle, l'entêtement de Corvo était décidément inégalé, et s'il était un défaut, qui n'en était pas toujours un, d'ailleurs, qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher, c'était bien celui-là.

Tant pis… Ce n'était que leur première nuit, et elle avait appris à tempérer ses caprices. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » était parvenu à lui enseigner son père, non sans difficulté. À qui sait attendre ainsi qu'à celui qui ne craint pas de mettre aussi un peu la main à la pâte. Ainsi, cette fois-là, elle fit de son mieux pour aider son bien-aimé à trouver son chemin, à franchir les portes de son temple et à l'investir d'une poussée impérieuse, non pour le profaner, mais pour au contraire l'honorer de la plus respectueuse des manières…

La jeune femme se referma aussitôt sur lui, brûlante et étroite ; mais le Serkonien comprit heureusement vite combien cette étroitesse gênait et endolorissait sa dulcinée. Cela le fit aussitôt s'inquiéter, balbutier des excuses et d'absurdes promesses de retraite, de renonciation. Jessamine étouffa incontinent ces doutes bien malvenus d'un baiser courroucé. Elle voulait qu'il se taise, l'apaise, l'apprivoise…

Dès lors, luttant avec l'énergie du désespoir contre une envie qui était à présent immense, il demeura immobile à la couvrir avec une infinie douceur de caresses des extrémités tremblantes et sensibles de ses doigts, des lèvres, de la langue, pour l'aider à se détendre. Peu à peu, ses entrailles se firent ainsi plus humides autour de lui, semblant le libérer de leur étreinte bien qu'elle fût en réalité tout aussi tenace. Tandis qu'il retenait encore courageusement, de peur de la blesser, de l'incommoder, le torrent bouillonnant des émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à la jeter brusquement contre elle, les mains de l'Impératrice se pressèrent curieusement sur le haut de ses fesses, semblant lui intimer quelque mouvement comme un cavalier aurait aiguillonné sa monture. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir et avança aussitôt d'instinct en elle. Elle accueillit l'intrusion avec une légère grimace mais ne relâcha pas la pression de ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, l'encourageant à reproduire cette expérience bien troublante tout juste après qu'il se fût quelque peu retiré…

Les premiers va-et-vient leur parurent ainsi curieux. Une appréhension timide les retenait encore, une fébrilité malhabile leur fit commettre maladresses sur bévues, heureusement bénignes. Mais elles mouraient toutes deux sous les assauts du plaisir qui sourdait de leurs bas-ventres intimement joints, cet inconnu qui se révélait de plus en plus fabuleux, qui accordait peu à peu leurs gestes, les mouvements de leurs bassins, et jusqu'aux battements de leurs cœurs. Leurs regards perdus se trouvèrent enfin, et ne se détachèrent plus. L'étreinte se fit plus assurée, puis passionnée, puis sauvage ; ils n'étaient plus qu'un, s'élevant ensemble vers les mêmes hautes cimes.

Tout en allant et venant ainsi de plus en plus ardemment dans sa chair, Corvo venait se presser tout contre elle, friand de sentir contre lui la douceur ineffable de sa peau, pour l'étreindre passionnément et pour se perdre dans les suaves effluves de ses parfums. Le souffle court et irrégulier de l'Impératrice qui lui coulait dans le cou, lui léchait le visage, lui mordait les lèvres tel un flot de baisers enflammés collait à sa peau et les petits gémissements de plaisir qui parvenaient à échapper d'entre ses lèvres qu'elle se mordait dans le vain espoir de les étouffer l'enveloppaient tendrement, emplissaient ses oreilles de leur suavité qui rendait son esprit de plus en plus embué et il sentait ainsi la prise de ce dernier sur son corps s'estomper, s'effilocher de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus inéluctablement.

Suivant l'emballement inopiné de son rythme cardiaque, celui des étourdissantes plongées qu'il répétait inlassablement en elle devint brusquement frénétique, dans une éructation de grognements sourds ; il ne put plus retenir le mouvement avide de ses reins ni la fureur de son bas-ventre, son Impératrice écarquillant alors sur lui des yeux extasiés, les doigts crispés sur les draps, les membres tordus d'une douleur folle et savoureuse qui atteignit un paroxysme époustouflant sitôt qu'un flot de chaleur visqueuse inonda en abondance les abîmes de son bas-ventre…

« Veuillez me pardonner, Votre Majesté. Je suis terriblement confus… »

L'Impératrice se demanda bien de quoi Corvo pouvait avoir envie de s'excuser. Encore. D'avoir pris du plaisir ? Elle en avait fait tout autant, et même infiniment plus qu'elle se l'était toujours imaginé ! Un tel embrasement, une telle plénitude des sens, ce tourbillon exquis, cet inextricable emmêlement de ses sensations, un enivrement profond, intense, l'épanouissement ultime qui lui faisait abandonner enfin les fantasmagories coupables de l'adolescence pour la faire entrer de plain-pied dans les jouissances assumées de l'âge adulte…

À bien y réfléchir, en fin de compte, elle ressentit toute de même quelque désappointement à ce que tout cela fût déjà terminé…

Elle s'opposa vertement à ce qu'il se retirât, préférant le garder tout contre elle, ainsi qu'en elle, se régalant de la douce chaleur qu'il lui transmettait alors, jusqu'aux plus lointaines ramifications de son corps et de son être. Le contact avec sa peau, la sensation de son poids, leurs ventres moites collés l'un à l'autre, l'odeur de sa sueur et ses mains passées autour de ses épaules la rendaient infiniment heureuse. Elle n'y voulait pas de fin. Pas encore, pas alors que cela n'avait qu'à peine commencé.

Ce n'était plus de repos dont elle avait envie pour cette nuit, pour lui faire un instant oublier les tracas de sa vie de dirigeante. Mais de lui. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait voulu durant bien, bien des années…

Alors elle le repoussa subitement pour le faire s'asseoir sur le lit, se redressa, une lueur vindicative portant au rouge l'acier de son regard, et plongea, à quatre pattes, vers les muscles impressionnants de son abdomen contre lequel ses lèvres humides glissèrent par à-coups chatouilleux. L'Impératrice Jessamine Kaldwin venait souverainement de décréter qu'elle était encore loin d'en avoir assez !

Dans certaines des lectures érotiques qui avaient forgé l'éveil de ses sens, il était une pratique dont Jessamine n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt et, plus notamment, ce qui justifiait ces descriptions de plaisirs intenses et acharnés, du côté féminin, qui accompagnaient toujours ces scènes indécentes, crues ; elle se surprenait alors à avoir tout d'un coup à ce point envie de s'y adonner, ne savait décidément pas d'où lui venait cet appétit, cette soudaine envie de mordre et suçoter, ni l'étrange excitation qui la gagnait tandis qu'elle s'emparait ainsi de cette chose d'apparence pourtant quelque peu grossière qui lui emplissait à présent la bouche, encombrante et un peu molle.

Si cette situation ne suscita pas l'extraordinaire révélation qu'elle avait peut-être eu l'imprudence d'espérer, aucun dégoût ne vint non plus ébranler la détermination de sa curiosité et, après s'être installée de façon plus confortable, Jessamine tâcha de mettre en œuvre toute la théorie qu'elle avait tirée de ses lectures dont le souvenir, malheureusement, se faisait en cet instant inopportunément ténu. Il y était question, revoyait-elle confusément, de faire coulisser les lèvres de haut en bas, vice-versa, d'employer sa langue le Quidam savait comment, de prendre bien garde à ne pas oublier les bourses qu'elle sentait pendre contre son menton et vers lesquelles elle tendit une main maladroite…

Peu à peu, alors qu'elle entendait le souffle de Corvo se faire erratique, percevait dans sa bouche les tremblements qu'elle éveillait en lui par ses gestes, l'excitation qu'elle-même ressentait se faisait plus forte, non sans se mêler à une certaine et croissante satisfaction. Une caresse de son amant dans les cheveux lui fouetta vigoureusement les sangs et la fit trembler des épaules au bassin. Elle se mit à le sucer plus goulûment, espérant l'inciter par là à prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains, et quand il le fit, elle se sentit littéralement fondre… Littéralement car, oui, entre ses cuisses, ses sécrétions s'étaient remises à couler. Ainsi que quelque chose de plus épais, d'ailleurs, qui l'intrigua, vers quoi elle voulut tendre les doigts pour découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'elle le comprit, la sensation de toute cette semence en train de s'écouler de son bas-ventre la stimula furieusement, attira plus irrésistiblement ses doigts insolents vers cet endroit, le plus mystérieux attribut de sa féminité…

Lorsque le bout de son index effleura enfin le sommet de son clitoris, celui-ci émit une virulente décharge dans tout son corps. Le frisson la fit malgré elle resserrer légèrement ses lèvres autour du membre de Corvo, mordre un peu dedans, et alors, avec émerveillement, elle le sentit se mettre à durcir !… Dans le même temps, encouragée par le souvenir encore récent de son Protecteur torturant son petit organe érectile de sa bouche, Jessamine laissa ses doigts vagabonder dessus et l'éperonner à l'envi tandis qu'elle-même se perdait tout entière dans la délectation de celui de Corvo, à la grosseur tellement plus importante, et de plus en plus importante, investie par cet emmêlement de jubilations indistinctes d'un appétit de plus en plus féroce et insatiable.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, mais tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur cette pratique était vrai !

Lorsqu'elle n'y tint plus, elle grimpa sur les jambes repliées de Corvo en s'agrippant à ses épaules et le prit en elle de sa propre main, sans trembler, guidée par le désir et l'instinct. Ils se joignirent dans un nouveau baiser, une nouvelle étreinte que l'Impératrice conduisait à son gré, cette fois, surprise, émerveillée par les innombrables différences qui se dénotaient par rapport à leur première expérience. Il lui sembla ressentir davantage encore de désir, davantage d'excitation, et tellement, tellement plus de plaisir qu'elle se demanda presque s'il lui serait de nouveau possible de penser à autre chose…

Ainsi à la merci de son Impératrice, Corvo prit cette fois le temps de savourer tous les plaisirs que, dans l'empressement de la passion qui l'avait en premier lieu gouverné, il n'avait que trop brièvement goûté. Libre d'être ainsi son prisonnier, il put boire à ses tendres lèvres sans fin, parcourir à son aise la constellation de grains de beauté sur sa gorge tant aimée, du bout des doigts et de la langue, s'adonner à l'envi à tous les plaisirs qui lui passaient à portée de la main, de la bouche, la douceur de ses aisselles, le satiné de sa peau, très ferme par endroits et plus tendre à d'autres, le galbe parfait de ses hanches, la rondeur de ses fesses élastiques et dures, de sa poitrine souple qu'il adorait embrasser et téter…

Dans un élan d'espièglerie qui ne lui était plus si coutumier, Jessamine repoussa à nouveau Corvo, l'arrachant brutalement à ses captivantes distractions pour l'étaler contre le matelas, sous elle qui le dominait désormais de toute sa stature. Ivre de cette position dominatrice, elle ondulait à présent contre lui avec un élan impérieux, allant le chercher par d'amples mouvements de ses reins pour l'attirer en elle jusqu'à des profondeurs extraordinaires et insoupçonnées.

« Ma dame de chambre avait donc raison, gémit-elle, cambrée par de longues contorsions extatiques. Cette posture-là pour le faire est véritablement formidable ! »

Son bien-aimé n'eut de raison de prétendre le contraire, plaisamment écrasé qu'il était alors à l'intérieur de son ventre comme par un implacable étau. D'abord désorienté, il se laissa seulement faire, malmener par les spasmodiques déhanchements de l'Impératrice. Puis, les mains pressées au creux de sa taille, il l'aiguillonna à son tour, particulièrement avide de la sentir continuer, conquis par le sentiment fabuleux qu'elle le possédait. Sous ses caresses, Jessamine devint plus régulière et plus précise, ses allées et venues y gagnant encore en force et en profondeur. Gagnés par un délectable tournis, ils se sentaient emportés, plus légers que des plumes, tout frémissants, tout bienheureux.

Alors que mourait un soupir rauque dans sa gorge, ballotée par cette chevauchée enchanteresse qu'elle conduisait pourtant tout en ayant la sensation de ne plus rien maîtriser, Jessamine ouvrit des yeux scintillants sur son Protecteur. Un regard débordant de gratitude. Pour le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, pour son devoir qu'il accomplissait avec une irréprochable efficacité, pour sa présence rassurante à ses côtés, pour l'affection qu'il partageait avec elle. Surprenant cette lueur extraordinaire, le Serkonien afficha une mine perplexe mais souriante.

« Vous ne savez pas le réconfort que vous êtes pour moi, Corvo, expliqua l'Impératrice dans un murmure alangui. Régner s'est avéré tellement plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé par le passé, lorsque je regardais mon père gouverner avec cette aisance imperturbable… Sans vous à mes côtés, je crois que je n'y parviendrais pas. »

La désapprobation qui s'afficha aussitôt sur le visage de son Protecteur la stupéfia. Avait‑elle dit, fait quelque chose qui le gênait ou le fâchait ? Angoissée, elle fuyait soudain son regard et cherchait les mots pour s'excuser. Mais il parla avant elle, d'une voix ferme emplie de résolution qui lui étreignit le cœur :

« Je me souviens d'une jeune princesse que rien ne pouvait arrêter, qui se disait prête à tout abattre et dont j'ai toujours su qu'elle en était capable. Elle avait l'énergie de mille hommes et l'audace de plus encore. Elle était incroyablement belle et ne regardait jamais vers l'avenir qu'avec confiance, que débordante d'entrain et de compassion ; je n'ai jamais douté un seul instant qu'elle eût la force de changer le monde. »

Comprenant qui était cette princesse à laquelle Corvo faisait allusion, Jessamine se sentit soudain sur le point de pleurer.

« De là où je me trouve aujourd'hui, Majesté, vous avez encore tout de la petite fille que vous étiez. Et je vous aime des milliers de fois plus encore que je ne vous aimais en ce temps‑là, Jessamine Kaldwin. »

Un hoquet l'agita, et deux larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, pour venir sécher aux coins de ses lèvres qui se relevaient en un sourire timide. Timide et bouleversé, tourneboulé, rasséréné, rassuré…

Et qui se fit moqueur lorsqu'elle se pencha soudain sur lui, les mains sur ses épaules, pour répliquer d'un ton faussement réprobateur au creux de son oreille :

« Très cher Corvo, je vous trouve follement impertinent, ce soir ! »

Mais par le Grand Vide, qu'elle était friande de cette insolence !

Et ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, le cœur palpitant, qu'elle réalisa qu'il l'avait enfin appelée par son prénom, un délice indescriptible qui, à retardement, se précipita le long de sa moelle épinière pour lui hérisser tous les poils du corps en décuplant son désir et son ardeur à l'aimer, à l'adorer et à tout lui offrir de son être.

Ainsi cramponnée à lui, elle se hissa toujours plus haut vers les vertigineux sommets de l'extase, en se convulsant désespérément, en rampant avec fougue, avec passion, contre son corps ferme et musclé, amoureusement lovée au creux de ses bras rassurants, les cuisses bien ouvertes pour l'accueillir, l'emporter tout au fond d'elle où elle désirait plus que tout le garder à jamais, tout à elle.

Il est à moi et je suis à lui, songea-t-elle, éperdue d'émotions. C'est ainsi qu'il en a toujours été, et comment pourrait-il seulement en aller autrement ? Ce n'était pas uniquement mon Protecteur que je choisissais ce matin-là, sous le regard de Père et de la cour. C'était aussi mon seul véritable ami, mon confident, mon premier et seul amour, l'homme de ma vie. Il est à moi et je suis à lui. Que nul à part nous deux n'en sache rien mais que rien ne soit pour autant plus vrai que cet amour-là !

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup comme heurtée en plein estomac, mais ce choc était divinement jouissif, plus intense encore qu'il l'avait été la première fois qu'elle avait senti la semence de Corvo jaillir en elle et incendier ses entrailles. Foudroyé, son corps s'arqua violemment et se dressa de toute sa longueur vers le plafond de la chambre, étiré, supplicié, comblé, et tous ses muscles se bandèrent, se refermèrent sur lui, étranglèrent ses propres cris ; sa tête se vida subitement pour se remplir ensuite peu à peu d'un contentement serein tandis qu'elle se concentrait tranquillement sur le son de sa respiration qui s'apaisait doucement et sur l'écho étrangement lointain de celle de Corvo sous elle.

Longtemps après avoir atteint ces nuées, puis en être lentement redescendue, Jessamine ouvrit sur Corvo des yeux tout étourdis, des yeux ravis, des yeux épris… Ils se sourirent sans dire un mot, connivents, tels qu'ils l'avaient toujours été, et se regardèrent sans fin, éblouis et heureux. Les cheveux ébouriffés de l'Impératrice lui faisaient un air sauvageon qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu mais qui magnifiait diablement, à la blafarde lueur du clair de Lune traversant le plafond de verre, la beauté innocente et à nulle autre pareille de son visage. Comment ne pas être époustouflé, comment ne pas être bouleversé, comment ne pas être éperdument amoureux ?...

Sans crier gare, avec une audace qui la prit tout à fait au dépourvu, Corvo saisit son amante par les hanches pour la renverser contre le lit et lui monter dessus. Partant d'un éclat de rire, sans chercher un instant à se soustraire à l'étreinte possessive de son Protecteur, Jessamine se débattit farouchement, pour reprendre son ascendant, et ils luttèrent ainsi ensemble, s'empêtrèrent inextricablement dans les draps impériaux toute la nuit durant, toute cette fabuleuse nuit qui vit deux enfants accomplir de concert une promesse éternelle depuis longtemps contractée : celle de s'aimer, sans retenue, à jamais.

… … …

La passion qui unissait enfin leurs cœurs depuis longtemps complices demeura secrète, davantage du fait d'une pudeur qui leur était commune que par souci de considérations plus politiques, bien qu'il fût également évident que, pour ces mêmes raisons, leur relation devait de toute manière demeurer tue. Aux yeux de tous, même de leur entourage le plus proche, absolument rien n'avait changé ; l'Impératrice de Dunwall tout comme son Protecteur avaient été soigneusement éduqués à l'art d'afficher une physionomie continuellement maîtrisée, appropriée à toutes les circonstances, et dissimulaient ainsi efficacement l'ardeur de leurs sentiments mutuels et réciproques, comme il en avait été, d'ailleurs, durant bien des années. Mais nombre de nuits n'appartinrent désormais qu'à eux, tendres, brûlantes, sincèrement affectueuses.

Cet amour secret finit tout de même par éveiller quelques soupçons lorsqu'il engendra son premier fruit… Le médecin royal qui diagnostiqua la grossesse fut bien évidemment le premier à conclure que l'Impératrice Jessamine Kaldwin avait un amant mystérieux dont il ne fut en aucun cas informé de l'identité, mais, s'il observa rigoureusement le secret coutumier à sa profession, le ventre de la future mère, lorsque son arrondissement devint par trop évident, ne put que plonger toute la cour dans un vif émoi, avant que tout le peuple ne fût mis au courant de l'approche de l'heureux évènement. Les rumeurs les plus folles se mirent alors à bruisser sur ce père inconnu dont la souveraine de l'Empire des Îles taisait obstinément le nom.

Tandis que le peuple suspectait bien volontiers l'un des membres de la cour, cette dernière était plus encline à regarder dans la direction des dignitaires venus des provinces. Ambassadeurs et diplomates de tout poil, membres du Parlement et de la noblesse, chambellans et commis de cuisine, tous y passèrent un jour ou l'autre. Quelquefois, il arrivait même que le nom du fidèle Protecteur Royal fût avancé. Mais ce soupçon devait être le moins convaincant de tous, car il était le plus souvent tout aussitôt balayé. Les noms de Lord Treavor Pendleton ou du médecin royal, artiste et génie scientifique Anton Sokolov semblaient recueillir de plus nombreux suffrages, et parfois même celui de Hiram Burrows, malgré toute l'absurdité d'une telle hypothèse… En tout cas, les spéculations, même les plus insensées, allaient bon train. L'insouciance de ces préoccupations n'était pas sans alléger un climat que les troubles du quotidien ne rendaient que trop souvent moroses, en dépit des efforts toujours acharnés de l'Impératrice pour y remédier.

Les autres nombreuses spéculations en vogue autour de cette mystérieuse grossesse avaient naturellement pour sujet le sexe de l'enfant à venir. Et à cette interrogation, l'Impératrice avait une réponse catégorique :

« Ce sera une fille. »

On avait déplacé du patio attenant le mobilier du petit salon d'extérieur sous le belvédère qui dominait la Wrenhaven, au-dessus de l'accès par le fleuve à la cour de Dunwall Tower, afin de permettre à l'Impératrice, enceinte de maintenant sept mois, de se reposer assise tout en profitant de l'ombre, bien rafraîchissante par cette chaude journée. Conformément à son devoir et à ses habitudes, Corvo demeurait debout, au pied de l'une des colonnes, veillant à sa sécurité qui était également assurée par deux soldats de la garde du palais, postés plus loin, à l'entrée du jardin. C'était une fin d'après-midi tranquille et ensoleillée ; le regard portait loin sur l'océan sombre, par-dessus le ballet des navires marchands et des baleiniers en partance ou sur le retour.

« Et comment sauriez-vous déjà cela, Majesté ? demanda Corvo en osant un petit sourire amusé.

– Comment ne le saurais-je pas ? rétorqua-t-elle avec cet innocent excès d'autorité qu'elle ne se permettait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ne suis-je pas sa mère ?

– Il serait mal avisé de le nier, mais je n'ai jamais entendu qu'une mère soit capable de deviner ces choses-là avant que l'enfant ne vienne effectivement au monde.

– Et moi je vous répète que je le sais ! C'est une fille, je peux en jurer sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Et y verriez-vous quoi que ce soit à redire, Corvo, que je vous renverrais immédiatement de mon service !

– Soit, il se pourrait fort bien que vous ayez raison : ce sera peut-être bien une fille.

– J'ai raison ! admonesta-t-elle d'un ton sans répartie. Et ce sera une fille ! »

Elle baissa des yeux pleins d'affection sur son beau ventre potelé, le caressant tendrement au travers du tissu de son vêtement comme si elle pouvait d'ores et déjà toucher le front de sa chère progéniture.

« Ce sera la plus belle des enfants, le plus gentille, la plus gracieuse, et le peuple et la cour l'aimeront autant que s'ils en étaient eux-mêmes les parents.

– Alors dans ce cas, céda Corvo, comment appellerons-nous la nouvelle princesse de Dunwall ? »

Tandis qu'une brise vivifiante soufflait sur eux de la mer et faisait ondoyer les branches des arbres ornementaux bordant le belvédère et le patio, Jessamine médita un instant en laissant courir son regard sur le jardin, sur la beauté des parterres de fleurs écarlates et épanouies sous ce plein été qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une lointaine promesse, une promesse tenue, la plus chère à son cœur.

« Emily, murmura-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce, déjà empreinte de l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère. Nous l'appellerons Emily. »


End file.
